Like a Rainbow
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Dokter untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya yang menderita Leukimia./Hari ini kau terlihat cantik./Aku mencintaimu./Ayah apa yang harus aku lakukan?/Keadaanku semakin melemah./Bapa, aku harap dia bisa melupakanku/Kita akan menikah./Aku telah gagal menjadi Dokter./Kami datang untuk menjemputmu./Akankah Kazune berhasil menyelamatkan Karin? one-shoot! RnR please?


**Like a Rainbow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu ( Tia )**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Kazune X Karin**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Angst ; Family ; Romance**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Karasuma Kirio, Kazuto Kujyou, Michiru Nishikiori, Suzune Kujyou, Suzuka Kujyou.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ?**

**.**

**.**

**Like a Rainbow**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti hembusan angin.**

**Seperti air yang mengalir.**

**Seperti pelangi sehabis badai.**

**Itulah hidupku, semuanya berjalan sesuai kendaliMu.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis perempuan dilarikan kerumah sakit karena tak sadarkan diri, para Dokter dan Perawat pun sedang berusaha menyelematkan nyawanya.

"Cepat sedikit, nafasnya semakin melemah!" ujar seorang Dokter yang tergesa-gesa berlari sambil mendorong tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan gadis itu diatasnya.

"Iya, kami tahu dok." jawab salah satu Perawat.

Mereka membawa gadis yang sekarat itu kedalam ruang UGD, para Dokter dan Perawat berusaha keras untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak lagi. Keringat bercucuran dari wajah dan badan si Dokter.

Untunglah kerja keras mereka tidak sia-sia, gadis itu berhasil diselamatkan walaupun sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Pasien?" tanya Dokter yang bernama Kazune Kujyou.

"Denyut jantung mulai stabil, dia mulai bernafas kembali. Keadaan membaik." jelas seorang Perawat.

"Bawa dia keruang rawat, dan pastikan seluruh fasilitasnya baik." perintah si Dokter.

"Baik." jawab Perawat tersebut.

Sesuai dengan perintahnya, para perawat segera memindahkan tubuh gadis yang masih terbaring lemah itu ke ruang rawat yang lain.

"Lihat keadaannya setiap tiga jam sekali, pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya." ujar Kazune pada salah satu Perawat, dia terus memandangi wajah cantik dari gadis tersebut dari kaca luar ruangan.

"Saya mengerti. Tunangan Anda pasti akan baik-baik saja." jawab Perawat tersebut, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kazune.

Kazune Kujyou adalah orang pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sekarang, dia juga seorang Dokter yang biasa menangani Pasien yang menderita 'kanker'. Gadis yang baru saja berhasil diselamatkannya adalah tunangannya sendiri. Hanazono Karin, dia gadis beruntung yang bisa membuat seorang Kazune Kujyou jatuh hati. Namun sayangnya, gadis ini menderita Leukimia atau kanker darah. Kesehatannya semakin lama semakin buruk, dia sering pingsan dan mimisan. Bahkan terkadang, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa jika harus dikemoterapi. Walau begitu, Kazune tetap mencintai Karin apa adanya.

**.**

**.**

**Ingin menyelamatkan hidupmu,**

**Itulah impianku dari dulu.**

**Melindungimu,**

**Itu hal yang akan selalu aku lakukan.**

**.**

**.**

Kazune menemani Karin seharian, hingga saat malam tiba gadis berambut coklat panjang ini akhirnya membuka kedua buah matanya.

Samar-samar dia melihat langit-langit ruangan tersebut yang berwarna putih dan juga cahaya lampu yang sedikit menyilaukan matanya. Dia juga melihat kekasihnya yang duduk menemaninya tepat disamping kanan tempat tidur.

"Karin... Kau telah sadar?" ucap Kazune dengan nada yang bahagia melihat tunangannya sadarkan diri. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kanan milik Karin dengan erat, sementara tangan kirinya terus mengelus kepala dan wajah cantik Karin.

Karin tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia juga menggenggam tangan tunangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan membuatku takut, seharusnya kau bilang jika keadaanmu sedang tak baik. Kita tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang keacara yang diadakan panti asuhan itu." ujar Kazune, kemudian dia mencium kening Karin. "Jangan pergi, jangan pernah pergi. Aku tidak mau kau tinggal pergi." tambahnya.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak mungkin kita tidak pergi keacara itu, anak-anak sudah berlatih keras untuk pentas drama di panti asuhan tersebut. Itu juga acara amal, tidak mungkin aku tidak datang. Maaf aku membuatmu takut, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Karin kembali tersenyum. "Aku janji." tambahnya, kemudian Kazune dan Karin melingkarkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Kazune.

"Aku tahu itu." jawab Karin dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kau pasti lelah dan merasa sangat lemas, sekarang beristirahatlah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin tidur lagi. Aku ingin melihatmu, bersamamu. Kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau makan buburnya dulu. Ok?" pinta Kazune sambil tersenyum, kemudian Karin memakan bubur tersebut dengan Kazune yang menyuapinya.

**.**

**.**

**Tuhan, Engkau menyelamatkanku kembali.**

**Pria yang kucintai mengatakan, jika dia tidak ingin ku tinggalkan.**

**Tapi terkadang, aku merasa itu tak mungkin.**

**Melihat keadaan hidupku yang semakin lemah.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, seorang Pendeta yang bernama Michiru datang kerumah sakit tersebut untuk melihat keadaan Karin.

"Bapa Pendeta, hari ini kau datang untuk menjengukku?" tanya Karin yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

Pria tinggi yang memakai pakaian layaknya seorang Pendeta itu duduk tepat di samping kanan Karin.

"Putri kecilku, bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" tanya Pendeta itu dengan sangat ramah.

"Aku bukan putri kecil lagi, aku sekarang sudah dewasa. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." jawabnya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah dewasa? Bagiku selamanya kau tetap Putri kecil yang sering berlari-lari di taman Gereja." ujar si Pendeta itu.

Karin seorang anak yatim-piatu, kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan saat dia berumur dua tahun. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Karin dibawa kesebuah Gereja. Dia tinggal, tumbuh, bermain, belajar, serta dewasa di tempat itu. Awalnya dia ingin mengabdikan dirinya untuk Allah Bapa sebagai seorang Biarawati, namun karena dia ingin menikah dengan Kazune hal itu tidak bisa di wujudkannya.

"Anda benar, dulu aku sering sekali membuat kekacauan di sekitar Gereja, bahkan aku pernah melepaskan beberapa ekor tikus dengan sengaja saat perayaan Natal dan membuat semua orang menjerit ketakutan. Aku sangat nakal bukan? Mungkin karena itu Tuhan menghukumku." ucap Karin, kemudian dia tersenyum walaupun senyuman itu terlihat palsu dan bukan berasal dari hati.

"Senyuman mu itu, bukan berasal dari hati." jawab Michiru.

"Aku tersenyum karena aku ingin tersenyum." Karin berusaha membantah perkataan Pendeta tersebut.

"Berhenti menipu diri sendiri, matamu memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tak seharusnya kau mengeluarkan kalimat seperti tadi. Itu bukan hukuman tapi cobaan, mungkin sewaktu kau kecil kau memang sangatlah nakal, tapi Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang melebihi batas kemampuan umatnya." Pendeta itu tersenyum memandang wajah anak yang dulu pernah diasuhnya.

"Leukimia, salah satu jenis kanker yang membahayakan. Pembunuh nomor satu. Apa mungkin aku akan mati oleh penyakit ini? Terkadang aku merasa takut."

"Kau tak perlu merasa takut. Kau tahu, Bapa ada disamping kita. Setiap saat Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan anak-anaknya terutama dalam keadaan susah."

"Tapi penyakit ini, aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar penyakit ini dapat dilumpuhkan, tapi semuanya hanya sia-sia. Keadaanku tetap sama, bahkan menjadi lebih buruk."

"Kau harus percaya pada-Nya, kau tahu Dia bisa merubah hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin dalam sekejap mata."

**.**

**.**

**Aku percaya padaMu, Bapa.**

**Sedikitpun aku tak pernah melupakanMu.**

**Engkau akan mengulurkan tanganMu untukku.**

**Dan Kau akan bersamaku.**

**.**

**.**

Malampun tiba, seperti biasa Kazune selalu menemani Karin disetiap malamnya. Dia hanya pulang kerumah untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, setelah itu dia pergi kerumah sakit. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit.

"Tadi Pendeta Michiru dari datang menemuimu?" tanya Kazune.

"Iya, dia datang dan memberiku banyak nasehat. Dia juga meyakinkan ku untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hidupmu? Kau hanya sakit, kau akan sembuh. Dan pasti sembuh, aku yang akan menyembuhkanmu. Karena aku seorang Dokter, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu merasakan rasa sakit untuk waktu yang lama."

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Karin dengan wajah yang sedih. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa membuatmu marah. Aku juga selalu merepotkan dan membuatmu susah. Aku minta maaf." tambahnya, kemudian dia memegang tangan kanan Kazune yang terletak di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kazune menghela nafas sejenak. Dia memeluk wanita yang dicintainya dengan sangat erat, "Aku tidak marah. Sedikitpun aku tidak merasa terbebani karena kehadiranmu. Kau adalah penyemangat hidupku, dan aku harap kehadiranku juga menjadi penyemangat untukmu. Kau tahu, aku akan sangat marah jika melihatmu bertingkah seolah-olah kau akan mati. Itu yang membuatku kesal. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu lagi. Michiru benar, umur seorang umat manusia, tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku janji!" jelas Kazune.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ada acara pentas seni para anak yatim-piatu disebuah Gereja tempat Karin tinggal dan dibesarkan sewaktu dia kecil dulu. Karin ingin pergi keacara tersebut, awalnya Kazune tidak mengizinkan karena keadaan Karin yang baru pulih, namun setelah dipaksa akhirnya Kazune memenuhi keinginan Karin.

Karin menggunakan sebuah dress berwarna merah, sementara Kazune memakai sebuah jas dan celana berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya dan dasi berwarna merah dengan motif garis putih. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi.

Walaupun Karin duduk disebuah kursi roda, hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa malu. Dia tetap menikmati semua pertunjukan yang diperlihatkan oleh anak-anak tersebut.

"Apa kau merasa lelah?" tanya Kazune yang menjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Karin yang memakai kursi roda.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun." jawab Karin yang terus memerhatikan ceria semua anak panti asuhan.

"Kau merasa bahagia?" tanya Kazune kembali, karena melihat senyuman Karin yang begitu tulus.

Karin mengangguk, "Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Terimakasih banyak." jawab Karin dengan senyuman khasnya. Dana acara tersebut sebenarnya berasal dari tunangannya, makanya Karin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kazune.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku bisa melihat senyuman indah dari bibirmu."

Malampun tiba, orang-orang mulai bubar dan kembali kerumahnya masing-masing setelah acara itu selesai. Namun Karin dan Kazune diajak makan malam bersama oleh Michiru, yaitu seorang Pendeta yang telah merawat Karin selama dia tinggal ditempat tersebut.

"Makan malam terindah yang pernah ku lewati. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan bersama." ucap Karin, kemudian dia meminum segelas air putih.

"Bicaranya nanti saja, kau bisa tersedak." nasehat Kazune.

"Hahahaa, kau tidak berubah anakku. Sikapmu yang polos dan ceria masih sama seperti dulu. Kazune, tidak apa-apa, biarkan lah dia bicara. Selama dia merasa senang dan tidak menyusahkan dirinya sendiri. Kau masih putri kecilku." kata si Pendeta, kemudian dia tertawa.

"Lihatkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Bapa Pendeta, huh. Kau ini terlalu khawatir." ujar Karin pada Kazune.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, putri kecil." jawab Kazune.

"Putri kecil? Kalian memanggilku seperti itu, padahal aku ini sudah dewasa. Sebentar lagi juga akan menikah."

"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu? Aku rasa hanya pria bodoh yang mau menerima gadis jelek sepertimu." kata Kazune, dan kalimat itu membuat Karin jengkel.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku punya seorang tunangan. Benarkan? Suatu saat akan ada orang yang menikah denganku." jawab Karin dengan nada yang sombong.

"Bapa Pendeta, jangan dengarkan perkataan gadis jelek ini." sambung Kazune.

"Senang bisa melihat kalian berdua tertawa. Em, menurutku Kazune benar. Siapa yang akan menikah dengan gadis sepertimu? Kau itu masih terlalu kecil." jawab Michiru yang malah mendukung Kazune dan ikut memojokkan Karin seorang diri.

"Bapa Pendeta... Kenapa Anda malah membela orang aneh ini?!" Karin merengek, kemudian jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah Kazune yang duduk disamping kanannya.

"Baiklah, menurutku mungkin kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia." ucap si Pendeta.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok. Tidak mungkin aku mengabaikan gadis secantikmu." kemudian Kazune memeluk gadis yang menggunakan dress elegan berwarna merah itu.

Karena hari telah larut malam, tanpa sadar Karin tertidur begitu saja. Kemudian Kazune menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk kemobil. Kazune mengantar Karin kembali kerumah sakit, begitu juga dengannya. Seperti biasa dia akan menjaga tunangannya sepanjang malam.

**.**

**.**

**Bapa, hari ini aku melihat mereka.**

**Anak-anak yang bernasib sama denganku,**

**Kau mengajari ku suatu hal disetiap hari.**

**Dan Engkau selalu memberiku kebahagian.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, keadaan Karin memburuk. Detak jantungnya melemah, dia tak sadarkan diri. Dan dia dalam keadaan kritis.

Kazune dan beberapa Perawat segera membawanya ke UGD dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya kembali. Suasana didalam ruang tersebut sangatlah tegang. Kazune terus berharap jika dia bisa menyelamatkan tunangannya kembali. Untunglah, semua itu bukan sekedar harapan. Karin berhasil diselamatkan kembali.

Malampun tiba, setelah Karin makan semangkuk bubur dan semua obatnya Kazune menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur, Karin pun menuruti semua yang dikatakan oleh Dokter sekaligus tunangannya itu.

Kazune pergi keruangan pribadinya yang ada dirumah sakit. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, dia memikir nasib tunangannya. Akhir-akhir ini Karin sering merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dia juga lebih sering mimisan dan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemas. Kazune duduk di meja kerjanya. Pria berambut pirang ini memejamkan sepasang matanya, sementara itu kedua tangannya menahan beban kepalanya.

"Aku harus mencari sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok dengan Karin." batinnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berwarna abu miliknya dari saku jas berwarna putih atau lebih tepatnya jas yang biasa digunakan oleh para Dokter. Ternyata Kazune menelpon ayahnya yang sekarang berada di Amerika bersama ibu tirinya yang bernama Kazuto Kujyou. Kazuto juga seorang Dokter yang sangat hebat.

"Ayah, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." ucap Kazune pada Kazuto.

"Apakah tentang gadis itu? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Kazuto bertanya pada anak satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

"Karin... Kankernya telah menyebar, ayah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar Kazune dengan nada pelan dan sedih.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi?! Lakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi! Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan Leukimia menguasai tubuhnya!" Kazuto membentak putra tunggalnya dengan nada yang sangat tinggi.

"Aku tidak berani melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Aku takut melihat hasil yang tidak ku inginkan." jawab Kazune dengan nada pelan, karena dia tahu jika ayahnya sedang marah besar.

"Apa kau gila? Dokter apa yang takut melihat hasil pemeriksaan Pasiennya sendiri? Kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Kau tidak memikirkan nasib wanita itu. Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, seharusnya kau tidak mengambil sikap yang seperti ini!" Kazuto kembali membentak anaknya. Kazune hanya terdiam. Yang dikatakan oleh Kazuto benar, dia hanyalah seorang Dokter yang bodoh.

"Maafkan aku ayah. Ayah, aku mau kau membantuku. Tolong carikan donor sumsum tulang belakang. Aku telah memeriksa beberapa jenis sumsum tulang belakang, namun tak ada satu pun yang cocok dengan tulang sumsum milik Karin. Aku mohon ayah." pinta Kazune sambil menangis.

"Kau menangis? Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan! Ayah akan membantumu, ayah usahakan untuk mencari beberapa donor tulang sumsum dirumah sakit milik keluarga kita yang berada di negara ini. Dan ayah akan pulang ke Tokyo setelah mendapatkan donor tersebut. Sebaiknya kau menghubungi Dr. Karasuma Kirio, dia salah satu kenalan baik ayah. Tiga orang lebih baik daripada satu orang." ujar Kazuto. "Ayah akan mengirimkan nomor ponselnya padamu." tambahnya kemudian.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sekitar pukul 7 pagi sesuai dengan yang disarankan oleh Kazuto, Kazune segera pergi menemui Karasuma Kirio dikediaman rumahnya untuk membicarakan masalah Karin.

Kazune masuk kesebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah, rumah tersebut berwarna emas kecoklatan dan berukuran sangat besar. Kemudian, tanpa ragu pria yang menggunakan jas Dokter yang berwarna putih dengan kemeja yang berwarna sama serta celana dan sepatu yang berwarna hitam ini langsung menekan bell rumah Kirio. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Dr. Karasuma Kirio?" tanya Kazune kepada pelayan tersebut untuk memastikan apakah dia tidak salah rumah.

"Iya, ini rumah Tuan Kirio. Ada apa?" pelayan wanita tersebut balik menanya Kazune.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Dr. Kazune Kujyou. Putra tunggal dari Prof. Dr. Kazuto Kujyou, Dr. Karasuma adalah kenalan baik ayahku dan ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan padanya." jelas Kazune.

"Apakah Tuan sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" tanya pelayan itu kembali.

Saat Kazune ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari pelayan wanita itu, tiba-tiba saja dari dalam rumah keluarlah seorang pria tinggi yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, mulai dari kemeja, celana, hingga sepatunya juga berwarna hitam. Pria itu juga menggunakan kacamata. Ya, dia adalah orang yang dicari Kazune. Siapa lagi jika bukan Dr. Karasuma Kirio.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kirio pada pelayannya, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang sengaja dimasukkannya didalam kedua saku celana hitamnya.

"Tuan ini bernama Dr. Kazune Kujyou. Dia bilang dia anak dari Prof. Dr. Kazuto Kujyou." jelas pelayan tersebut. Mendengar penjelasan itu, mata Kirio terbuka lebar. Dia membenari posisi kacamatanya.

"Persilakan dia masuk." perintah Kirio, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu mengarah keruang tamu didalam rumah besar miliknya.

"Tuan, Tuan Besar bilang Anda boleh masuk." kata pelayan itu mempersilakan Kazune untuk masuk.

Kazune masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, dia berjalan tepat dibelakang Karasuma Kirio. Kirio mempersilakan Kazune untuk duduk disofa yang berwarna putih diruang tamu tersebut. Kazune duduk tepat disebelah kanan Kirio.

"Kau putra tunggal Kazuto?" tanya Kirio membuka pembicaraan, kemudian dia meminum segelas teh.

"Benar. Aku mengenalmu dari ayahku. Ayah ku cerita banyak tentangmu, kau adalah Dokter yang hebat." puji Kazune.

"Aku dan Kazuto berteman baik. Katakan saja, tidak usah panjang lebar. Semua itu hanya membuang waktu. Ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa kau bisa membantuku dan ayahku menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang menderita Leukimia? Gadis itu tunanganku. Ayahku bilang hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami." ujar Kazune.

Kirio hanya terdiam, "Ayahmu tidak memberitahumu jika aku sudah berhenti menjadi Dokter?" tanya Kirio.

"Apa? Anda sudah berhenti menjadi Dokter?" tanya Kazune heran.

Kirio menghela nafas sejenak. Dia berdiri dan memandang kearah luar jendela yang terdapat dibelakang sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Dia memasukkan kedua lengannya kedalam saku celana hitam yang dia gunakan.

"Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang Dokter. Aku telah membunuh sahabat ku sendiri. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku pada sahabatku. Aku tak bisa membantumu, maaf." ujar Kirio, kemudian dia melihat kearah Dokter muda yang duduk terdiam disofa putih yang ada diruang tamu tersebut.

"Tidak, ayahku bilang kau itu Dokter yang luar biasa. Aku, ayahku, dan dirimu. Kita bertiga bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu! Kau tidak gagal menjadi Dokter. Bantu aku, gadis itu adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai. Dia tunanganku, aku tidak bisa melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku." Kazune memohon kepada Kirio.

"Gadis itu... Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kirio dengan nada yang pelan.

"Leukimia. Penyakit itu menguasai tubuhnya." jawab Kazune, kemudian dia menitikan airmata. Beberapa kali pria berjas putih ini menyeka airmatanya, namun airmatanya kembali mengalir.

Kirio mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kazune. "Pulanglah, temani anak itu. Menemuiku hanya akan membuang waktumu saja." ucap Kirio. "Habiskan waktumu bersamanya, jangan membuatmu menyesal dan menjadi orang bodoh sepeti aku." tambah Kirio, kemudian dia berjalan menyusuri satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Tuan, Tuan. Setidaknya lihatlah kondisinya dulu. Dia membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku mohon." ucap Kazune.

Kirio hanya menoleh kearah Kazune yang terus memohon padanya. "Sulit untuk bisa menghilangkan trauma yang ku alami. Aku tidak bisa membantumu, carilah Dokter yang bisa membantu kalian. Menemuiku hanya akan membuang waktu mu saja. Pulanglah, maaf." tegas pria berkacamata itu, kemudian bayangnya tak terlihat lagi. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai dua untuk menenangkan pikiran. Sementara dengan perasaan kecewa Kazune kembali kerumah sakit.

Kazune masuk keruangan tempat Karin dirawat.

"Darimana saja kau seharian ini?" tanya Karin yang penasaran, karena dia baru melihat Kazune sore ini.

"Maaf, ada sedikit masalah yang harus ku selesaikan." jawabnya kemudian Kazune berjalan mendekati Karin, dia memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu." tambahnya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." jawab Karin.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahu mu terlebih dahulu, kau pasti sangat khawatir dan merasa bingung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti posisimu, kau itu seorang Dokter. Dan Dokter harus menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku akan mencarikan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**Kegagalan dimasa lalu,**

**Membuatmu takut untuk melangkah.**

**Tanpa kau sadari,**

**Kau telah kehilangan banyak kesempatan.**

**.**

**.**

Kazuto Kujyou yaitu ayah dari Kazune Kujyou kembali ke Tokyo untuk membantu putra tunggalnya menyelmatkan Karin, yaitu wanita yang telah dicintai oleh anaknya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah sakit selama ayah berada di Amerika?" tanya Kazuto yang mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang Dokter dengan kemeja biru tua dan dasi berwarna biru muda didalamnya.

"Rumah sakit baik-baik saja ayah. Pemasukannya meningkat." jawab Kazune yang berjalan tepat disamping kanan Kazuto. Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor rumah sakit begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu? Dikamar nomor berapa dia?" tanya Kazuto kembali.

"Sekarang keadaannya mulai stabil. Namun penyakit itu dapat melumpuhkan tubuhnya kapan saja dan diluar dugaan." jawab Kazune. "Dia dikamar 209" tambah Kazune.

"Benar, Leukimia salah satu penyakit yang berbahaya. Aku ingin melihat anak itu." kata Kazuto dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mereka segera membuka pintu ruangan tempat Karin dirawat. Karin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua orang pria yang masuk kamarnya dengan cara ya bisa dibilang sedikit kasar karena tanpa sengaja Kazuto membantingkan pintu kamar tersebut.

"Apa ayah mengagetkanmu?" tanya Kazuto ramah pada Karin. Hubungan Karin dan Kazune telah di setujui oleh Kazuto dan ibu tiri Kazune. Bisa dibilang Karin memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik pada orangtua Kazune.

"Sedikit. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok yah." jawabnya sambil sedikit tertawa saat mengucapkan kata pertama.

"Maafkan ayah. Ayah hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja. Tapi ayah terlalu bersemangat." jelas Kazuto sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa?" tambah Kazuto.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu? Apa ayah seorang peramal? Pulang dari Amerika ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada ayah." jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Belakangan ini entah mengapa aku kehilangan selera makan dan juga aku sering muntah bahkan mimisan. Tubuh ini rasanya sangat lemas. Aku kehilangan tenanga." tambah Karin yang menjelaskan semua yang dia rasakan.

Kazuto dan Kazune saling menatap, Kazuto memberikan tatapan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, seolah-olah ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua saling menatap dengan tatapan yang seperti itu?" tanya Karin heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tatapan aneh? Ayah hanya lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh." jawab Kazune dengan sedikit terbata-bata. "Benarkan ayah?" tambahnya.

"Iya."

* * *

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang, Karin tertidur. Sementara itu Kazuto dan Kazune memanfaatkan waktu untuk pergi mengunjungi Kirio untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Seperti biasa, Kirio mempersilakan Kazuto dan Kazune untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kau bahkan kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk gadis itu." kata Kirio yang melihat sosok Kazuto.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau belum bisa melupakan kejadian waktu itu? Kirio, ayolah kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Usia kita sudah diatas 30 tahun. Kenapa kau masih saja seperti ini? Itu hanya masa lalu."

"Masa lalu? Hanya masa lalu. Bagimu mungkin seperti itu, tapi bagiku itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang telah mengubah hidupku. Aku telah gagal menjadi Dokter. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatku."

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan, tapi aku juga! Aku kehilangan istriku!"

Kazune yang mendengar percakapan antara ayahnya dengan Kirio hanya terdiam. Dia mengingat kejadian 21 tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya memang pernah memberitahu jika ibunya meninggal karena penyakit kanker, dan saat operasi sedang berlangsung ibunya meninggal dunia. Ternyata orang yang membantu Kazuto saat mengoprasi Suzuka adalah Kirio, sahabat baiknya yang juga berprofesi sebagai seorang Dokter yang mendalami seluk-beluk tentang kanker. Namun sayang, Kazuto dan Kirio gagal menyelamatkan Suzuka. Dan karena oprasi itu lah, Kirio berhenti dari pekerjaannya yaitu seorang Dokter.

"Jadi, kau adalah orang yang membantu ayahku saat melakukan oprasi malam itu? Ibuku meninggal didalam ruang oprasi itu, saat aku berumur lima tahun." Kazune berjalan mendekati Kazuto dan Kirio yang saling berhadapan dengan langkah kaki yang gemetar.

"Anakku..." Kazuto berusaha untuk tidak mengingatkannya pada luka 21 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mohon Tuan, lakukan oprasi yang sama dengan kekasihku. Dia membutuhkan Anda! Dokter yang hebat seperti Tuan. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggal sia-sia seperti ibuku. Aku yakin kita bertiga bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya." Tanpa diduga Kazune berlutut dihadapan Kirio dengan bercucuran airmata. Dia memohon dengan tulus. Berharap jika Kirio dapat membantunya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi pada gadis tidak berdosa itu. Aku takut aku akan gagal kembali, Kirio pun ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

"Tidak, kita akan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik. Kita pasti bisa. Kita tak akan gagal." pinta Kazune kembali.

"Kirio, kau lihat bagaimana putra ku memohon padamu. Kau sahabatku, bantulah aku." Kazuto juga ikut memohon.

"Aku akan membantumu apa saja yang kau inginkan. Tapi untuk kembali menjadi Dokter apalagi membantu Pasien yang sedang sekarat, mungkin tidak. Maafkan aku." jawab Kirio yang kembali menolak.

"Setidaknya lihatlah dulu keadaan Karin! Kau akan tahu jawabanmu setelah kau melihat keadaan gadis itu." ucap Kazune. "Dia sangat menderita. Tapi dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya." tambah Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**Berharap akan ada orang yang mengulurkan tangan.**

**Berharap ada orang yang peduli pada nasib orang lain.**

**Tapi pada kenyataannya?**

**Hanya Kau Tuhan yang peduli padaku secara tulus.**

**.**

**.**

Kirio melihat bagaimana keadaan Karin yang sebenarnya. Perasaan iba dan kasian kembali dia rasakan saat melihat gadis berumur 23 tahun ini melakukan kemoterapi seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada gadis tak berdosa yang bernasib sama denganmu Suzuka? Wajahnya mengingatkanmu pada dirimu yang telah tiada." batin Kirio.

Diam-diam Kirio terus melihat bagaimana keadaan Karin yang semakin memburuk. Dia juga sering mengambil gambar saat Karin sedang makan atau pun menjalani kemoterapi.

Kazune masuk kedalam ruangan Karin, dia melihat Karin yang sedang disuapi oleh salah satu Perawat.

"Biar aku yang menyuapinya. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang lain." ucap Kazune pada Perawat wanita itu. Kemudian dia mengabil semangkuk bubur dari tangan Perawat itu dan memintanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Hari ini kau terlihat cantik. Dan akan semakin cantik disetiap harinya." puji Kazune.

Karin hanya tersenyum. "Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat sibuk. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan." ucap Karin dengan terbata-bata, karena sekarang dia mulai kesulitan bicara.

Kazune memeluk Karin dengan sangat erat. "Maaf, hingga saat ini aku belum bisa mencarikan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok denganmu. Aku janji, aku akan menemukannya secepat mungkin."

"Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama orang sepertimu adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Bapa untukku. Lagipula menjadi seorang Pasien penderita Leukimia Akut Limfositik juga merupaka anugerah dari-Nya. "

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini lagi. Aku seorang Dokter, dan aku akan menyembuhkan mu. Bersabarlah." Kazune menangisi nasib kekasihnya yang menyedihkan.

"Kenapa menangis? Kau tidak perlu menangis. Kau ingat saat Bapa merelakan Putera-Nya untuk disalib? Mungkin beberapa saat Dia merasa sedih, namun demi banyak orang rasa sedih itu hilang dalam sekejap. Dan aku yakin ini yang terbaik. Impian kita juga pasti akan terwujud. Kita akan menikah dan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia."

"Iya, kita akan menikah. Aku akan melihatmu menggunakan gaun pengantin yang cantik. Tidak masalah apakah kau masih memiliki rambut atau tidak, bagiku kau adalah kau. Kau tetap menjadi Karin yang cantik dan luar biasa. Kau yang akan menemani hidupku."

Kirio yang melihat secara diam-diam dari balik pintu luar tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dia merasa kasian pada kedua orang anak manusia yang harus menjalani hidup yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus mereka? Bapa apa kau tidak memiliki hati? Tak cukupkah kau mengambil kedua orangtua gadis itu, bahkan sekarang kau ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan penyakit seperti ini?! Mereka tidak berdosa sama sekali. Kenapa harus mereka!" Kirio terus menangis melihat semangat hidup Karin yang luar biasa. Dia terharu karena sikap Karin yang seolah tak memiliki penyakit apapun.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, pada suatu sore Karin dan Kazune pergi kesebuah Gereja.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sore ini ditempat ini. Karena aku ingin mengucap rasa syukurku pada-Nya." ucap Karin.

"Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau selesai berdoa."

Karin duduk dikursi rodanya tepat di tengah-tengah dan berhadapan dengan sebuah salib yang berada di Gereja tersebut. Gadis berambut coklat panjang ini memejamkan sepasang mata zambrut indah miliknya, berdoa sepenuh hati.

"Bapa, terimakasih untuk semua yang telah Engkau beri. Sekarang aku rasa, aku tidak membutuhkan donor tulang sumsum itu lagi. Bagiku jika harus mengakhiri hidup karena penyakit ini, itu bukan lah masalah. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Dan aku harap laki-laki yang sekarang duduk dikursi paling belakang itu, pria yang ku cintai yang bernama Kazune bisa melupakanku secepat angin berlalu. Aku tahu, Kau akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi semua umat Mu, Tuhan."

Kazune yang duduk dikursi paling belakang ternyata juga berdoa.

"Tuhan, aku akan berusaha hingga akhir untuk mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang yang cocok untuk wanita itu. Aku juga akan menjaganya hingga akhir. Dan aku ingin dia hidup bersama denganku hingga akhir menutup mata. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dia."

Matahari mulai hilang bagaikan tenggelam di telan bumi. Langit mulai gelap menandakan malam telah tiba. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Kazune berbunyi, dan ternyata ada telpon dari Kirio.

"Hallo." Kazune membuka pembicaraan.

"_Setelah ku pikir-pikir ada baiknya mencoba melakukan oprasi itu. Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan gadis itu, ayahmu juga telah menemukan donor yang cocok untuk pacarmu. Dan secepatnya kita akan melakukan oprasi itu."_

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Atau harus aku batalkan semua rencana ini?"_

"Tidak. Aku mohon jangan! Baiklah, oprasi akan dilakukan secepat mungkin. Terimakasih banyak."

Kirio segera menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau akan pergi untuk melakukan oprasi?" tanya Karin dan dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Aku... Aku... Aku berhasil mendapatkan donor yang cocok untukmu! Dan oprasi akan dilakukan secepat mungkin." Kazune memeluk Karin dengan begitu erat.

"Apa? Terimakasih banyak Bapa."

"Semua akan segera berakhir."

* * *

Oprasi dilakukan tepat di malam Natal. Semua peralatan pun telah disiapkan. Karin yang terbaring ditempat tidurnya telah dibawa keruang oprasi oleh para Perawat dan juga dengan Kazune disampingnya.

Karin terus menggenggam tangan Kazune hingga masuk kedalam ruang oprasi tersebut.

"Jangan takut. Ayahku, aku, dan teman ayahku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku janji, kau akan baik-baik saja." Kazune meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Iya, aku tidak akan takut. Karena aku juga tahu ada Bapa disampingku." jawab Karin dengan tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bangun setelah oprasi nanti." ucap Kazune, kemudian mereka berdua melingkarkan kedua buah jari kelingking mereka.

* * *

Lampu oprasi telah dinyalakan, pintu ruangan yang terasa dingin juga telah ditutup. Suasana mulai terasa tegang dan menyeramkan. Rasa khawatir mulai medatangi Kazune.

"Bagaimana keadaan Pasien?" tanya Kirio yaitu Dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas oprasi kali ini.

"Stabil." jawab Kazune.

Kazuto dan Kirio berusaha keras untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Begitu pula dengan Kazune. Dia terus berdoa berharap jika oprasi kali ini akan berhasil.

Namun tiba-tiba saja saat oprasi berlangsung keadaan Karin memburuk. Terjadi pendarahan padanya.

"Dokter, Pasien mengalami pendarahan yang begitu hebat. Dia juga kesulitan mengambil nafas." ujar seorang Perawat.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Suzuka, maksudku ini harus diselamatkan!" Kirio mulai panik, perlahan-lahan bayang-bayang tentang Suzuka kembali teringat, terutama saat oprasi berlangsung dimana dia kehilangan Suzuka untuk selamanya.

"Kirio, Kirio! Lanjutkan oprasi. Jangan teringat pada bayang-bayang kematian istriku." Kazuto berusaha menghentikan pendarahan.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan hal itu. Kau hanya akan membuatnya lebih sulit bernafas."

"Kalau begitu oprasi ini biar Dokter Karasuma yang mengambil alihnya. Ikuti semua yang dia katakan." ucap Kazuto pada semua Perawat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian semua? Kenapa diam saja dan terus bicara? Selamatkan kekasihku ayah!"

"Tenang sedikit. Aku dan ayahmu akan berusaha."

Ruang oprasi menjadi begitu tegang. Keringat bercucuran, darah yang keluar dari tubuh Karin juga semakin banyak.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kekasihku sendiri. Aku gagal menjadi Dokter." ucap Kazune karena dia tidak merasakan ada denyut nadi saat dia memeriksanya.

"Cepat ambil alat pemicu jantung. Berhenti menangis, kau itu bodoh! Dokter apa yang menangis saat diruang oprasi! Jangan menjadi seperti aku, orang yang menyesal karena kehilangan orang yang berharga." Kirio mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang keras pada Kazune.

Kazune hanya terdiam, dengan keringat dan airmata yang terus berjatuhan mereka bertiga terus melakukan yang terbaik pada gadis itu.

"Tidak, oprasi ini harus berhasil! Gadis ini harus selamat."

"Karin, bangunlah. Aku akan menjadi ayah mertuamu, aku berjanji. Putra ku dan kami semua menunggumu, nak."

"Aku gagal menjadi Dokter..."

**.**

**.**

**Tuhan, akankah kau memberiku kehidupan yang indah?**

**Bapa, apa yang terbaik?**

**Haruskah aku pergi meninggalkan semuanya.**

**Atau, tetap berada ditempat ini dan melanjutkan hidupku?**

**Aku seorang manusia yang membutuhkan dirimu, Tuhan.**

**.**

**.**

Musim berganti, tak terasa sudah enam tahun dari kejadian malam itu. Dan malam ini merupakan malam Natal.

"Pasien berikutnya, silakan masuk." seorang Pria berambut pirang yang menggunakan pakaian Dokter duduk dimeja kerjanya. Dia seorang Dokter yang bernama Kazune Kujyou. "Keluhan apa yang kau rasakan hingga kau memberanikan diri untuk datang dan memastikannya langsung pada Dokter yang mendalami kanker seperti ku?" tanya Kazune, kemudian dia terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita cantik yang menggunakan dress berwarna putih dengan mantel bulu berwarna coklat berambut lurus panjang berwarna coklat bersama seorang anak kecil laki-laki berambut pirang yang juga menggunakan baju dan mantel berwarna putih dengan topi putih dikepalanya.

"Keluhanku adalah suamiku yang tak pulang dimalam Natal seperti ini. Suamiku itu seorang Dokter, tapi setidaknya dia mengirim sms untukku dan juga anaknya ini." ucap wanita itu, kemudian dia duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Kazune dengan anak kecil itu dipangkuannya.

Kazune tersenyum. "Karin, Suzune. Kenapa kalian datang kerumah sakit dimalam yang sedingin ini?" tanya Kazune, "Aku merindukanmu, istriku." tambah Kazune kemudian memeluk Karin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." jawab Karin.

"Ayah, aku ingin digendong ayah." anak kecil yang bernama Suzune itu kemudian digendong oleh Kazune. Ternyata anak itu adalah anak dari Karin dan Kazune. Ya, mereka berdua sudah menikah sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif?" tanya Karin curiga.

"Apa kau cemburu? Ponselku lowbat. Makanya tidak bisa sms dan menelponmu." jawab Kazune tersenyum.

"Ayah mertua memintaku untuk datang menjemputmu. Dia bilang malam Natal ini sebaiknya kita semua berkumpul bersama."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Oh ya, diperjalanan pulang nanti kita harus mampir dirumahnya Dokter Kirio. Ayah menitipkan sesuatu untuknya." tambah Karin.

"Kalau tidak salah Paman Kirio mengambil cuti."

"Ayah bilang Dokter Kirio ada dirumahnya, karena kemarin siang dia baru saja pulang dari luar kota. Dia sudah menjadi Dokter yang baik. Kemarin siang ayah dan Paman juga habis makan siang berdua." ucap Karin.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin menghias Pohon Natal bersama pangeran kecilku dan juga gadis yang ku cintai."

Kemudian mereka bertiga segera masuk kedalam mobil berwarna hitam milik Kazune. Salju turun begitu indah. Suasana Natal kali ini terasa berbeda dan jauh lebih indah, mereka pulang dengan hati yang berbahagia.

**.**

**.**

**Semuanya seperti pelangi.**

**Sehabis badai akan ada pelangi yang sangat indah.**

**Kau berikan hidup yang terindah untukku.**

**Hal yang awalnya tidak mungkin, menjadi mungkin karenaMu, Bapa.**

**Terimakasih banyak Bapa.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Like a Rainbow**

**.**

**.**

**© Tia**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


End file.
